Malaria is a parasitic disease transmitted by mosquitoes of the anopheles type. This disease represents a major public health problem, with from 300 to 500 million individuals infected and 2.7 million deaths each year, largely children. Although it has been eradicated in many regions of the world, malaria continues to progress endemically in Africa, in South-East Asia and in South America, in particular due to resistance of the parasite to some of the molecules used as antimalarial medicinal products, in particular to chloroquine, which has for a long time been the most commonly used molecule.
Several species of Plasmodium are responsible for the transmission of malaria to humans, among which Plasmodium falciparum causes the lethal forms of the disease.
It therefore appears to be necessary to find novel molecules suitable for combating malaria, and in particular for combating Plasmodium falciparum. 
1H-indazole-3-carboxamide derivatives are described in international application PCT/FR03/02862. That application discloses the inhibitory properties of these derivatives with respect to certain “cycline dependent kinases” (CDKS), such as CDK1, CDK2 and CDK4, and also the use of these derivatives for treating cancers, autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases, cardiovascular diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, viral and fungal infections, degenerative diseases of the musculoskeletal system, haematological diseases, and kidney diseases and liver diseases due to toxins or to alcohol.
The applicant has now found that these 1H-indazole-3-carboxamide derivatives inhibit the growth of the Plasmodium falciparum parasite and are therefore useful for the treatment and prevention of malaria.